The use of solidification technology and solid block detergents in institutional and industrial operations was pioneered in the SOLID POWER® brand technology claimed in Fernholz et al., U.S. Reissue Pat. Nos. 32,762 and 32,818. This solidification technology and these solid cleaning compositions were followed by stable solid cleaning compositions including the proprietary E-Form binding agent, a mixture of hydrated sequestrant and hydrated carbonate.
Conventional solid block or tablet compositions can be made at high pressure in a tablet press, by casting a melted composition, and by extrusion. An expensive tablet press can apply its high pressures only to form tablet or puck sized solids. A tablet press is not suitable for making solid blocks. Casting requires melting the composition to form a liquid. Melting consumes energy and can destroy certain desirable ingredients in some cleaning products. Extruding requires expensive equipment and advanced technical know how.
There remains a need for additional methods for making solid cleaning compositions and for compositions that can be made by these methods.